The Drawing
by Vaughany
Summary: AU. A story set during the boys’ school days. Sometimes being one of Jeff Tracy's sons isn't enough to protect you from the real world. My first fanfic. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**My first posted fanfic, although not my first Thunderbirds story. **

**I don't own them, but wish I did all the time. **

**John is the eldest in this story for two reasons, I believe that it creates a more interesting family dynamic and in the movie, in my opinion, John was also portrayed as the eldest!**

**And I just want to say thank you to my very bestest friend for all her unwavering support, and putting up with my constant worrying! Enjoy, and please read and review.**

* * *

THE DRAWING

Chapter 1

**The Diary of Virgil Tracy**

**3rd October 1992**

**It happened again today. Scott wasn't there but he can't protect me all the time. Plus he reckoned he sorted it out before, but then it just started again and I couldn't be bothered to say anything. It's different now he's in high school, as really we shouldn't mix. They have lots of work to do apparently! It's alright for Gordon and Alan, they're together and they do see me sometimes but…it's seen as weird if your younger brothers look after you. They're in the 2****nd**** Grade, and I'm in 6****th**** Grade! If only Scott was a few years younger. **

**It was great at the beginning as James was on vacation. The teachers weren't happy but it was loads better for me! The night before the first day was great cos I knew that James was going to be on vacation. It was nice to have a final meal together with the six of us, well five, not including Alan, the baby!!**

_The previous month, at the Tracy mansion, Massachusetts_

_"Virgil, are you going to be OK at school this year?" asked Jeff Tracy, who was a business man and father to his five sons. Their Mum, Lucy, had died in a skiing accident the previous winter._

_"Too right!" grinned 11-year-old Virgil. "I'm trying out for the State Musical Championship."_

_"Third year running," winked Scott to his eldest brother, 16-year-old John._

_"Scott, John?" asked Jeff, and the two eldest looked at each other wearily. They know exactly what was coming as it happened every year without fail. "How's school?"_

_"Fine," smiled Scott. "Exceeding every teacher's expectation and still on-line to achieve the highest grade point average ever!"_

_"Wonderful news. John?"_

_"So, so..."_

_"John," pressed Simon._

_"Fine Dad. Every year you ask us the same question and every year it's the same. I'm still working towards achieving a scholarship at Cambridge."_

_"Where's that?" asked Gordon._

_"England," replied John._

_"Whatd'ya wanna go there for?" asked Gordon._

_"It's a nice place, even though it's a bit cold! Plus it is one of the best places for Engineering and Computer Science."_

_"Wow," admired Gordon. "I think you'll be a great computer whiz!"_

_"Thanks Gordy," grinned John, ruffling his younger brother's hair. Gordon made a face._

_"What's the matter? Does Gordy not like his new name?" teased Scott._

_"No, everyone at school calls me it and I'm starting to hate it!"_

"_What do you wanna do then when you're older, Gordy?" asked John, and smiled at his face. "Fine, Gordon…"_

_"Swim…"_

_"What? Be an Olympic swimmer or something?" admired Virgil, "that's cool," and Gordon nodded._

_"Well, I'm pleased we've all got our future mapped out but some of us have work to do," joked Jeff, as he made to get up._

_"Hey," retorted Scott, "you've not asked me yet?"_

_"OK, what are you going to do then?"_

_"Join the USAF…" and he grinned round proudly at everyone's shocked faces._

_"Wow, I can't believe it…I'd actually know someone who did that! I mean you watch all the movies with the cool pilots but never thought I'd know someone who did that," admired Gordon, looking proudly at Scott._

_"Do you want something, Gordy?" asked Scott. "I mean, you're sucking up to me and John like a leech!"_

_"Do I have to always want something just cos I look up to you two," retorted Gordon, hurt. "I really think it's great that you know what you wanna do!"_

_"OK, OK…I've gotta go now. Baseball's on."_

_"But…" started Virgil, "what about me? I wanna…"_

_And John smiled at his younger brother before saying, "musician come painter."_

_"Is it really that easy to see?" asked Virgil, in surprise._

_"Look Virg," added Scott, turning to look back at the table from the doorway. "People with your sort of talent, don't just waste it. You'll ace the music championship this year!"_

_"Really?" asked Virgil, and his eyes lit up, after Scott nodded and smiled. Eventually Scott wandered into the vast lounge at the back of the house._

_Virgil knew that the following school year was going to be great. As long as he had his music he was happy. James Archer could not ruin it for him, not again…_

_Jeff's office_

_"Dad, you got a minute?" asked John, after knocking on his dad's door._

_"Sure, what's up, John?" and Jeff turned away from his computer to face his eldest son._

_"I'm um, just worried about…you know the press…"_

_Jeff frowned, "were they OK last year?" and John nodded slowly._

_"Guess so…but, just cos Virg is going for state championship and I don't want his chances ruined by those jerks!"_

_"I agree, John…I'll look into it tonight."_

_John smiled, "thanks dad, don't want another episode like last year…I mean, we wouldn't want anything to happen, cos…" but it was too late, John had regained Jeff's attention._

_"John…what happened?"_

_"Nothing dad, nothing…well, nothing that we couldn't fix. Was just Scott, and you know what his temper's like. _

_"On the school grounds?" and John shook his head slowly._

_"John! You know I have no control outside the grounds...and if the press catch you out of school, they are within their rights. I expected better from you…and Scott, I'll talk to him before tomorrow. Don't worry, I won't mention your name." John nodded before leaving the room._

_"Are you really having trouble with the press?!" asked a voice, suddenly appearing infront of John. There was no mistaking the awe in his voice._

_John jumped at the voice, and stared at his younger brother. _

_"You shouldn't listen into private conversations, Virg…but it's nothing me and Scott can't handle. You concentrate on your music!"_

_Virgil sighed as John walked upstairs. He was never told anything._

**3rd October 1992**

**How wrong I was….**

But Virgil had to stop writing as the tears started to fall on to his paper. He glanced out of his bedroom window in the school dorm, slowly shutting his diary with the incomplete entry. The night was closing in. The tears started to fall faster as he realised what the next day was going to bring.


	2. Chapter 2

**Firstly, thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. It was much appreciated.**

**I'd just like to remind all my readers, that all through this particular story, John is the eldest because I feel it enhances the dynamics of the family. And Wharfton School is fictitious school, made up for the purpose of the story plot, it is not based on the film version. **

**And there is mild swearing in this chapter so be warned.**

**I don't own the Thunderbirds, and am not out to make any money on this.**

**Enjoy, and please read and review as usual.**

* * *

Virgil woke to the sound of rain pelting against his window. He turned over and looked at the clock, 6am! It was still dark outside, but he was wide-awake now. His heart was beating like a bass drum as he realised what the day would bring. He noticed his diary next to the bed, sat up and picked it up. He glanced at the page from the day before and felt the crisp sheet, now dry with tears, his tears. Slowly he picked up the pen and began to write.

**4****th**** October 1992**

**James is due back from Greece today. Funny the way he was allowed to go on vacation during school but if the rest of us so much as ask to go to the dentist during school time, it's no! I think they're all scared of him and his family. The past 2 weeks have been so quiet but fun too.**

**Every night I have been praying for some help from the big man, but I think he's a little busy at the moment dealing with other people's problems. I'll just have to see how tomorrow goes I think. I'm not really religious but I do believe God looks down on all of us and helps us when we ask. I've never asked for anything before but I do know he's my last hope. I just can't tell Dad and John and Scott, well…they're really busy at the moment with school. They don't wanna be bothered with me and my troubles. Right, time to face lessons now.**

It was 7am, the sun was fighting its way through the clouds and slowly starting to filter through the window. Virgil got dressed and slowly headed down for breakfast. Jeff had drummed in to all of the Tracy brothers how important breakfast was.

"The most important meal of the day, and don't you forget it," said Jeff's voice in Virgil's head.

Soon it was 9am and time for History with Mr Wright. Virgil was moderately good at history and Mr Wright certainly had a soft sport for him.

After the lesson has finished, James Archer, who had appeared from the room adjacent, ambushed Virgil. James was a year older than Virgil and in his second year in Wharfton Middle . Wharfton School was comprised of four independent schools; Wharfton nursery for the youngest children up to age 4, who attended for mornings only in the early stages, progressing through to full day school. Wharfton Junior School was attended by 5-11 year olds, Wharfton Middle School for 11-13 year olds and finally there was Wharfton Academy for 13-18 year olds. Virgil attended the Middle school, Gordon was in his final year in the Junior School along with Alan, two years younger than him, and both John and Scott attended Wharfton Academy. However, even with exams James still found time to tease Virgil outside of lessons. The teachers were powerless to do anything.

"Tracy," sneered James, "wondered when I'd see you," and he pushed Virgil against the wall, pressing a hand flat against the wall, inches from Virgil's face. "How are you? How's your family?"

"None of your business," replied Virgil.

James and his friends laughed, before James said, "as you can imagine, I'm not ready for school yet." Virgil nodded, wishing that he had stayed for three weeks in Greece instead of just two. "And here's where you come in…my homework won't do itself. Here you go, English for starters, adjective exercise." Virgil felt the bottom fall out of his stomach, as he received the two books. "Should keep you busy," continued James, as him and his friends headed up the corridor laughing among themselves. Virgil stared at the two books, feeling his eyes start to well up again but he hastily brushed them away before pushing the books into his rucksack and walking in the opposite direction to James.

**4****th**** October 1992**

**End of the first day with the return of James. His personality is still the same and things are back to normal with the first lot of his homework to do as well as mine. Luckily he left me alone after giving me his books and I saw him playing soccer at lunchtime. If his attitude matched his ball skills, I'd have nothing to worry about. Wait, my phone's ringing…**

"Hello…"

"Hey, little bro," greeted the voice. "How are you?"

"Scott," smiled Virgil happily. "Great to hear from you. Thought you'd forgotten about me."

"Don't be silly, Virg. We always look out for each other, you know that. How's school?"

"OK," sighed Virgil. "James was back today…"

"And?"

"Not too bad, could have been a lot worse."

"What the hell's that meant to mean?" asked Scott, his voice rising slightly. "What's he done? I'm gonna kill him!"

"Nothing Scott. It's fine…nothing, I can't handle anyway."

"OK, but I'd feel better if I saw you…now."

"Now? But it's after 8…if you're seen."

"Never fear, bro. I won't be. I'll see you in a bit, OK?"

"OK," smiled Virgil.

**Cool, Scott's coming over. He really puts his ass on the line for me. Plus things are always better after talking to him. At least that homework doesn't have to been in until Friday. Door, gotta go…**

"Virg," greeted Scott, and hugged his younger brother.

"Hey Scott," and then Virgil noticed John standing with him. "What're you doing here, John?" asked Virgil, as they slipped quietly into his room.

"He needed moral support," joked John, as they sat on the bed.

"Did not! I just figured if we were locked out, you might come in useful!" retorted Scott.

"Very funny!"

"Locked out? Is that true?" asked Virgil, turning to look at John, who shrugged.

"No chance, they're normally late anyway."

"What's that?" asked Scott, noticing the diary next to him and reaching to pick it up. But Virgil beat him to it and grabbed the book, hugging it protectively to his chest.

"Just homework," replied Virgil, quietly.

Scott glanced at John before saying, "with James' name in?"

"Doesn't matter, Scott," muttered Virgil, quietly. "I'm fine." John looked at Scott and gave him a look that said, leave it. "How's work with you?" asked Virgil, moving the focus away from him.

"Hard," smiled Scott, "for the rest of them, that is!" and laughed.

"You still wanna be a pilot?"

"Yup, until I'm given another option!"

"Like what?" asked Virgil curiously.

"Another one of his great ideas," replied John with a smile. "Touch and go whether he'll make the pilot qualifications…OW!"

"Serves you right!" retorted Scott, smiling as John rubbed his arm. "You know that's not true. I was born to be a pilot," and John nodded in spite of himself as he remembered his little brother playing 'planes' for hours when he was a lot younger. "You still stuck on being a musician, Virg?" added Scott.

Virgil nodded, "only thing I can do…well, that and art."

"That's so not true and you know it. You could do anything," retorted John.

"We all could," added Scott. "We're all born geniuses!"

"Modest too!" smiled John at Virgil, who chuckled.

"Shit, look at the time," said Scott, suddenly standing up. "We're gonna have to go to be back before 10, otherwise even John's genius won't be able to help us!" Virgil looked questionably at them, "doors are double locked at 10 for added security," replied Scott, mimicking the head of their dorm. "We'd be dead for sure!"

"OK, thanks for coming, guys."

"Anytime bro, take care of yourself," replied John, ruffling Virgil's brown hair.

"Bye," replied Virgil, as the eldest two Tracys left. Virgil stared after them for a long time before he walked back into his room.

**I always feel lonelier then ever when they've gone. They're the best big brothers anyone could ever wish for. I just wish they were in Middle with me and then I wouldn't feel so alone. It's nearly 10pm now so I'm gonna get some sleep, after I've done my prayers. Scott would laugh if he knew what I did every night. **

Slowly Virgil put away his diary and got ready for bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed.**

**There is mild swearing in this chapter so be warned.**

**I don't own the Thunderbirds, and am not out to make any money on this.**

**Please read and review.**

* * *

**6th October 1992**

**I feel so worried! James' stupid homework was done for today but he gave me the wrong exercise. Of course he got yelled at and then he took it out on me later. So now…I've got 6 sets of homework to do, mine, 3 lots plus 3 lots of his. Stupid James Archer! You're the only friend I have in the entire school at the moment. How quickly things can change in such a short period of time!**

_Earlier that day_

_Mr Hutton's 7__th__ Grade class were giving in their homework at the end of the class. As the bell clanged around the building, they all filed out._

_"James," called Mr Hutton, "can I see you for a minute, please? This exercise is excellent work James," and James smirked. "But I did ask you to complete the exercise on adverbs."_

_"Huh?"_

_"The exercise on adverbs. Please can you hand it in to me on Monday at 9am, please?"_

_"Yes, sorry Sir," replied James, but his tone had no conviction in whatsoever. He was anything but sorry._

_"Tracy," shouted James as he strode across the grassy area to where Virgil was sitting against a tree, drawing the view. "You did the wrong damn work!"_

_"I…but," stammered Virgil, shrinking as James stood over him._

_"Now damn well do it right this time. You've got until Monday, 9 o'clock, OK?" and James glared down at him. Virgil nodded. "So, if it's in for Monday, I suggest that you get on with it now and get rid of this shit!" sneered James, snatching the paper out of Virgil's hand, screwing it into a bal, and throwing it over his shoulder. Virgil just sat there, his mind numb with shock. Some of the other children started laughing as James and his gang slouched off. There were a few sympathetic glances in Virgil's direction but no-one came up to help him._

**I can still remember the feeling now, shock, loneliness and I just wanted to cry then and there. But I just couldn't, not with everyone looking at me. No one helped but I don't blame them. They're also scared of James. I just don't know how I'll get all his homework and mine done before Monday now. I've got practice for the State Music Championships on Saturday, that just leaves Sunday to do it all.**

Again Virgil had to stop writing as the tears, that hadn't fallen earlier in the day, now started to rain down on to the paper. Before the paper became too wet, he placed the diary next to his bed and turned off the light. Soon the only sound that could be heard from Virgil Tracy's room was muffled sobbing, as he cried into his pillow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Again, I don't own the Thunderbirds, worse luck, and am not out to make money on this!**

**Read and review!**

* * *

Virgil woke the next morning, completely drained of energy, wanting to curl up under his duvet and forget everything. But wait, he thought, opening his eyes and staring up at the ceiling. It was Saturday and there was a reason to get up…tryouts for the State Music Championship. Mr Harris would never let him forget it if he didn't turn up. In his words, 'Virgil, you are a sure fire success and if you don't succeed, no-one else will either!' He smiled to himself, realising that music was the only thing he could hold his own in. Within minutes Virgil was ready to go and he grabbed a pop tart on the way out for his breakfast. His favourite flavour, hot fudge sundae.

**Sunday 8th October 1992**

**Well, here we are at the end of the weekend. Saturday went well and I tried my best. If I get through I'll be the youngest pianist to represent the state of Massachusetts. I was on such a high Saturday night and rang Dad at home, who was overjoyed. I think he's a little lonely now co we're all full borders. Scott and John were also pleased too but although Gordon said he was happy, I think he was a little jealous.**

**After the excitement of Saturday, I had to get up really early this morning to do six sets of homework. I managed to struggle through James,' also sparing some time for lunch, but it was 4pm until I'd done. My brain was crying out for a rest and I couldn't…I still had to do mine!**

**Now at 9 o'clock, I've just finished mine. It's OK, passable but not great. Dad would flip if he knew what I was doing but what choice do I have?! I know it's affecting my work but it's a small price to pay to survive. I'm not joking…if didn't do James' work, he'd make my life worse than it already is. Oh no, I've just remembered that work on volcanoes for Geography. I'll have to get up extra early now tomorrow. I just can't face anymore writing now. Hmm, maybe Scott or John would help me with that. I'll give them a quick ring now…**

**Just had a quick chat with John and although he was sympathetic with the problem, he didn't have time. Him and Scott are sneaking out to see some girls from the High School, two sisters apparently. I don't think people understand my problem and no-one seems to care. I'd try Gordon but Geography isn't his subject, but anything's worth a try I s'pose.**

**I don't believe this, Gordon, who's 7 years old, 8 in May is also going out…not to meet anyone but to swim of all things. Juniors get in so much trouble if they're caught, but he's Gordon I s'pose and what Scott can do, he can do better. It's always been that way! **

_Woodseaves Dorm_

"All clear," hissed Scott, as him and John crept out of the dormitory. John nodded, but he couldn't ignore the worried feeling about the press. They had no protection outside of school, and if they were seen, they would both be expelled for sure. "John…you ok bro?"

"Yeah…just, let's not be seen!"

"Of course not, silly! Think I wanna get seen…" scoffed Scott, as they exited the grounds through the back entrance, away from the security lights. "I rang Jessica earlier, meeting at McDougle's Ice Cream Parlor." John nodded.

Mc_Dougle's Ice Cream Parlour_

John and Scott stood outside, across the round from the parlour, watching and waiting. "We can't go in, cos if any adult sees us, Scott….we'll be all over tomorrow's front page!" Scott couldn't find any fault with John's logic and instead pulled out his mobile.

"Then they can come to us…" and he grinned after tapping in Jessica's number. "Jess…hey, we're um…." But before he could say anything else, John had dragged him backwards into a bush. "What the….JOHN!"

"SSHHHH…" whispered John, as he watched the people pass by. "I warned you, said we have to be careful, Scott."

"Jess, hey…sorry about that, outside. Can't risk it….yours? Cool…see you in a sec then." Scott grinned at John. "Their school's not as high on security as ours!" John nodded but he couldn't help smiling at Scott's face. He knew what Scott was after. Indeed, every girl in the high school wanted a piece of Scott! He was just second best, and he knew that.

_Virgil's room_

Virgil was unable to sleep that night and woke up many times before finally he fell into a fitful sleep at around 5am. An hour later he was woken by the shrill of his alarm. Blinking in the pale light he turned it off and frowned. Stupid homework and stupid James Archer for causing this!

After struggling with it for half and hour, his brain just didn't want to engage, he was starting to get desperate. There was only one thing for it…

_Woodseaves_

Five minutes later, Virgil was standing outside Woodseaves Dorm, on the other side of the main school site. A few minutes later John arrived and hissed through the glass, "this had better be good, Virg. I'm gonna get kicked out for sure if I'm found out. Now, I'll be a few minutes, gotta hack into the main computer." Virgil nodded guiltily. "Keep watch, will you?"

"It's 6.30am, John!" but Virgil did as he was told as John gave him a look before taking the outer cover off the access code panel.

Ten minutes later, John had found out the code and told Virgil before putting the cover back on.

"What's this about, Virg?" asked John, as they entered the dorm and walked up the main staircase towards the second floor.

"Geography homework."

"Why didn't you do it at the weekend?"

Virgil shrugged before saying, "tried but too hard. I hoped you and Scott could help."

"Yeah, but at 6.45am. He's gonna be thrilled!" retorted John, sarcastically.

"You were busy late last night," stated Virgil matter of factly, as they reached Scott's room. "Besides, thought I could do it."

After knocking on the door, a sleepy Scott answered the door. "I don't wanna know," he commented as he saw the duo outside, and stood aside to let them in.


	5. Chapter 5

**Again, I don't own the Thunderbirds, worse luck, and am not out to make money on this!**

**Some mild swearing in this chapter.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers. **

* * *

"This was easy, Virg," stated Scott, after the Geography work was done.

"Yeah, normally you'd ace it," agreed John. "What's going on?"

"I'm just tired," replied Virgil, thinking of all the work he had got through that weekend.

"You've gotta sort it out," ordered Scott. "We cannot keep helping you. If you've got too much stuff on, something's gotta go!"

"Like you can talk!" retorted Virgil. "Do you work all hours day and night?"

"No, but we can cope with other stuff as well as work," replied Scott, winking at John, as he remembered the previous night.

"One off's ok, Virg. But you've gotta get some help," added John.

"You volunteering?" asked Virgil.

"We're your brothers. Course we'd help!" replied Scott. "This is the first time you've asked, and it's 6 in the morning. You sure picked a swell time, Virg."

"Well, I was desperate. But who can I ask?"

"Tutors, people in your class."

"They won't help."

"Why?" asked Scott, in surprise.

"Don't like me," replied Virgil, knowing he couldn't say the real reason why. Besides if James found out that Virgil had told Scott and John, his life would become worse than a living nightmare. "So, will you help me again?"

John shook his head, replying, "I daren't, Virg. Overriding a security protocol would be expulsion for sure," and Scott shook his head too.

"Not even for me?"

"Can't risk it!" added Scott.

"Thanks a lot," muttered Virgil, sarcastically. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd better get back."

"But Virg," started Scott. However, it was too late, Virgil had left. "I didn't say we wouldn't help," continued Scott, turning to John. "I'm just not thrilled at helping at 6am!"

John nodded understandingly, "I know, but he doesn't know that. Just give him some time and he'll come round."

"You always say that. Is that your catch phrase, John?" joked Scott.

"Very funny! You know what I mean. But, I can't keep laying my neck on the line like that all the time."

"Well, like you said, he'll come round," and Scott grinned.

John made a face before adding, "you don't think the bullying's started again, do you?"

"Nah! I sorted it out last year I think. James wouldn't dare. Virg's just got too much on what with work, music etc."

John nodded and said, "hope you're right. I've gotta get going. Presentation first and need to run through it. See you later, bro."

"Yup, same place, same time?" and John smiled and nodded as he headed out of the door.

A few days later Virgil was asked to stay behind after Maths.

"Virgil, this homework was not of your usual standard. There were far too many mistakes," stated Mr Endon, the Maths tutor.

Virgil nodded miserably as Mr Endon continued, "I want you to re-do it please."

"But…" protested Virgil.

"Is there going to be a problem?" asked Mr Endon.

"No," replied Virgil with a sigh.

"Tomorrow please."

"OK," replied Virgil, and slowly walked out, trying his hardest not to cry.

* * *

_Monday 9__th__ October 1992, 11am Wharfton Academy_

John was sat in the library, after the morning's lessons but a headline in that day's newspaper caught his eye and he scanned the article quickly, before picking it up and walking out of the room. He might already be too late, but he needed to find Scott and quickly. As he walked towards Scott's school room, he stopped at the little group gathered outside the door. John sighed. He was too late.

"God, dad's gonna go mad."

"John…" shouted a voice from behind him, "nice front page, buddy." John sighed as a group walked past him. Slowly he pushed his way through the group congregated outside Scott's room and opened the door, before sliding in. A barrage of questions flew at him, and he glared at Scott, when he eventually saw his younger brother's face.

"Dad's gonna lose his marbles, Scott seeing this…" and he waved the paper at Scott.

"It's cool, John…he'll be 'right!" grinned Scott.

"No, Scott…he won't be! I'll get it in the neck, and if I do…you know what I'm gonna do…blame you! I told you, we had to be careful, and what do you go and do, tell everyone in sight!"

"John, I didn't…swear I didn't…they must have seen, and…shit…Jessica!" Scott tore out of the room. John watched him go with a frown.

* * *

**Monday 9****th**** October 1992**

**Things gave just gone from bad to worse. I've gotta re-do my Math homework cos not good enough. Have to do that now before today's work. I'm gonna be lucky if I get any sleep tonight. Better start while my eyes are still open…**

**Just finished and heard the clock strike 12. The midnight hour has arrived, that means it's Tuesday and I'll have James' work to do today. I'm gonna sleep now, while I still can.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the slow update to this story, but I have just returned from a 2 week holiday around Europe.**

**Again, I do not own the Thunderbirds. Never will do!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers, you really keep me going.**

* * *

**Tuesday 10****th**** October 1992**

**Just when I thought my life couldn't get any worse, it just has. Sleep just won't happen tonight. It's 7pm and just eaten. Now I've got to do my homework, James' and his friends' work. Apparently he said I'm doing such a good job of his that his friends want help. My head is telling me to tell someone but who?! No tutor's gonna help. James and his family have some magical hold over them as well as me. I just don't know what to do. Please help me God!**

**Monday 28****th**** October 1992**

**I've been so busy trying to eat, sleep while do work and everyone else's, that I haven't had time to write. Was in trouble today as I fell asleep in English. I couldn't help it, I'm just so tired at the moment. Most nights it's been 2am after I've done the work and then managed to relax enough to fall asleep.**

* * *

_Earlier that day_

_"Virg," hissed David, trying to subtly nudge him, when Mr Ward's back was turned. He was too late._

_"Is there a problem, David?" asked Mr Ward._

_"No…no, sir," stammered David, shrinking into his seat._

_"Can you read the next paragraph, please Virgil?" but there was no answer and Mr Ward looked up impatiently,noticing Virgil's head lying on the desk. The rest of the class looked at each other and then at Mr Ward wondering what was going to happen._

_"VIRGIL TRACY!" boomed Mr Ward, who was well known for his loud voice and it reverberated around the whole room._

_Virgil's head snapped up at once, where he focused on Mr Ward glaring at him. Virgil was not one of Mr Ward's favourites, well neither were any of the Tracys due to their extreme intelligence._

_"As you're finding my class so boring, Mr Tracy. You can stay behind and catch up on what you've missed. Now, we are studying similes and metaphors."_

_Virgil nodded and tried to focus on the page infront of him, willing the lesson to be over._

* * *

**Mr Ward hates me. He seems determined to keep his hate against us Tracys going for as long as possible. We've never done anything except work hard in his boring lessons…well, expect today.**

**It's my 12****th**** birthday tomorrow and on Saturday dad's taking me to the theatre to see Phantom of the Opera. Dad said I've been wanting to see that since I could talk. John doesn't have the time, otherwise he would have come too. Wait, phone again…**

* * *

"Hello."

"Hey Virg," greeted John.

"John, cool. How's things?"

"Swell, was just ringing to discuss tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Your birthday, dumb ass! Scott and I have got a surprise for you."

"Cool, sounds great."

"Should be, meet us at lunchtime in Scott's room, 1pm."

"OK, see you then."

* * *

**Well, the day's looking better n****ow. Already arranged to meet Gordon at lunchtime near the kitchens. God knows, what he's cooked up, and hoping he hasn't cooked literally! Guess I should finish my work and James' then.**

**Done and early tonight, just turned 11.30pm. Am gonna wait until 12 just to say I have!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY to me! Only 1 year from truly being a teenager now. Plus, only 4 years until I can legally drive! After that excitement better sleep. Don't wanna end up staying behind after class again. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Just got to say a massive thank you to my reviewers, and because of your constant support, I have a very quick update just for my loyal followers! Enjoy.**

**I don't own the Thunderbird worse luck.**

**Mild swearing in this chapter so be warned.**

* * *

_12.45pm 29__th__ October 1992_

"Virgil, over here," hissed a voice. Virgil was pulled into a building.

"Gordon, you know we shouldn't be here after lunch."

"Hey, I won't tell if you won't! Besides, I've got a huge surprise. Come see."

Gordon led Virgil into the school kitchen.

"Sarah," greeted Gordon. "He's here!"

"You looking for this, Gordon?" smiled Sarah, one of the assistant cooks. Ever since Gordon had started school she had developed a soft spot for him. Sarah brought out a cake with 'Happy Birthday Virg!' on it.

Virgil smiled, "you never did this?"

Gordon shook his head, "no, Sarah loves me too much!" and he laughed as she put the cake down on a table infront of Virgil.

"Cheek!" responded Sarah. "You watch it Gordon, it's your birthday next and it might be a stale cake."

"You wouldn't dare! I pay your wages."

"How'd you'd figure that?" asked Sarah in an amused tone.

"I eat the most and you have to provide."

"Can I take this now?" asked Virgil, looking longingly at the cake.

"Sarah?" asked Gordon.

"Well, it would be a little obvious taking all of it. How about we cut it and I'll save the rest for you?"

"Cool, we'll need four then and we can see Scott and John now," replied Gordon.

* * *

**Tuesday 29****th**** October 1992**

**Best day ever today! Even James left me alone. Gordon's cake was great. Plus me, Scott, John and Gordon had a secret party in Scott's room and I was given the best present ever…my very own guitar! I've wanted to learn since I can remember when and it was Scott's idea. Can't wait to start. Gonna have to speak to Mr Harris about starting. Today has really helped lift my spirits but I just know tomorrow'll be the same and the work'll get worse as we approach Christmas. Oh yay, the phone again, could be Dad…**

**Yup, was Dad, wishing me Happy Birthday and everything's fine at home. Wish I was there instead of here. OK, homework now…gotta be done, birthday or no birthday.**

**Saturday 2****nd**** November 1992**

**Woke up to fantastic sunshine and it's surely an omen for the day ahead. Gonna make the most of it before James is back on my back on Monday.**

**Just got back from the theatre and had the most amazing day. Think Dad was more happy to see me than I was. It was so cool to spend time with him just the two of us. John's booked his first driving lesson for this afternoon and didn't have the time to join us. But it was good just the two of us. Phantom of the Opera was better than I could have imagined and worth every cent. I'm gonna get to bed early now and get up early tomorrow to get everyone's work done.**

**Monday 4****th**** November 1992**

**Spoke to Mr Harris about the guitar and he's very pleased. Wants to have me start asap, due to my piano ability. Think he imagines I'll be amazing at the guitar too but we'll see. It's the only thing keeping me going at the moment. First lesson's next week…**

* * *

Three weeks later

"That was fantastic, Virgil," praised Mr Hutton. "You're a born natural and should really consider a career in music. People would flock from all over the world to see you perform."

"Really?" asked Virgil sceptically. He couldn't imagine anyone coming to see him anywhere, least of all from abroad.

"Yes, take my word for it. The only thing you have to improve is your confidence."

Virgil nodded, as he packed the guitar away.

"We'll have you working towards grade 3 in no time at all. You're already well set in grade 2, and that shouldn't present too much difficulty for you. I'll book the exam for you very soon."

Again Virgil nodded, "are you sure I'm ready?"

"Trust me," replied Mr Hutton.

* * *

**20****th**** November 1992**

**I ache all over and I wanna die! I hate my life! You wouldn't believe it was less than a month when I had my birthday. Things have changed loads since and not for the better. James pushed me against the wall, not once but twice. I didn't do anything maybe he was showing off for his friends but it hurt. Really hurt. I've got bruises all over my back.**

**23****rd**** November 1992**

**OK, it's definite, today was THE worst day of my life. I didn't have time to do James' work and to say he wasn't happy was an understatement. He hurt my arm by twisting it around behind my back. I thought it was gonna break. The pain brought tears to my eyes and this made James laugh even harder. Eventually he left and the tears just came. Couldn't help it! It hurt and I just want it all to end. I'm trying to ignore it and get on with work but I can't. School days are meant to be the best days of your life but…**

Again Virgil had to stop writing as the tears fell down his face. That night he cried himself to sleep.

Virgil woke up with pain shooting through his left arm. He couldn't ignore it and in the end he just had to get up. He knew he had some painkillers somewhere. Just something to numb the pain. After taking a couple he lay in bed waiting for the tablets to kick in. Within twenty minutes he felt relaxed and more importantly the pain had subsided enough, to sleep. Sure enough soon after midnight he fell asleep.

* * *

**24****th**** November 1992**

**My arm is killing me. I'm worried that I've done something permanent to it now. I'm gonna go and see the nurse before Science. I managed to get some sleep but the tablets wore off in the early hours and the best I could do was lie there, willing the pain to go away. Am gonna go and try and eat something. Need to keep my strength up, as Dad would say.**

**Well, luckily my arm was only bruised and only missed some of Science. Mr Hardy was cool, especially after I gave him my note and I didn't join in with the experiment. Luckily it's my left arm, and I can still write. I don't know what I would do without you to talk you!**

That night Virgil had to take some more painkillers, but the nurse had told him that the pain would eventually subside with rest. It was agony to get to sleep and Virgil lay awake for hours until the pain medication kicked in.

Suddenly he sat up in bed, panic coursed through every limb and contour of his body. He'd forgotten something crucial. He picked up his pen and began to write once more.

**Shit, and double shit… just remembered at 12.10am that I've forgotten to do James' Math homework for tomorrow. I'll never manage it now. It always takes me ages to complete any Math work. Oh God, what's gonna happen tomorrow?! Please look after me…**

Virgil said a quick prayer before once again lying down and trying vainly to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**I am now going to Germany for 4 weeks, so I can't promise when the next update will be. I'll do it as quick as I can though and try not to keep you in suspense for too long.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, here we are chapter 8. Sorry about the late update, but I have been busy. Hope it reaches your expectations and thanks to all my marvellous reviewers.**

**I still do not own the Thunderbirds and unfortunately never will. This is purely for pleasure. But James Archer however, is my own creation, worse luck!**

**There is a fair bit of swearing in this chapter so be warned.**

* * *

"TRACY!" screeched James Archer. Virgil looked up to see James come flying down the corridor towards him. He tried to make a quick exit but there were too many people coming the other way. Before he knew it, James had grabbed him and started pulling him down the corridor. Virgil's arm was screaming out in agony and he had to bite his lip to keep from shouting out loud. He closed his eyes to shut out the excruciating pain and before long they had stopped. He opened his eyes to see that they were in the now empty English room.

"You!" snarled James, his face only inches away from Virgil's own. "You never did my Math homework for today. I got detention because of you…" His friends merely grinned, and smirked and Virgil's clear anguish.

"I…I…sorry," started Virgil, trying hard to keep his voice steady. It would give James more ammunition if he knew he was making him cry.

"I damn well hope so! This is the first and last time that it happens. But first I'm gonna teach you a lesson."

James twisted Virgil's left arm up behind his back with such force that Virgil screamed out in agony. There was a snap and James dropped the left arm. It hung limply next to Virgil's side. Virgil sank to the ground sobbing, and clutching his left arm.

"That'll teach you!" hissed James and he and his friends left the room, making sure the coast was clear before they quietly shut the door.

After a few minutes, Virgil staggered up, still crying. He needed to get help. With his good hand he opened the door, and slid out, tears still pouring down his face. The corridor was empty, and Virgil staggered away from the English room, tears blurring his vision so badly that he kept hitting the wall.Suddenly.

"Virgil, what on earth?" started a voice. Virgil started to sink to the floor, the pain becoming too much to bare.

Mr Hutton grasped the younger boy's arm, steadying him and supporting him as he looked at him. "What on earth has happened?"

"I…I…f…fell," sobbed Virgil.

"Come on, you're going to have to get that arm looked at. Nurse Walker will have a look, but it looks to me as if you're going to need an x-ray," stated Mr Hutton, as he gently started to pick up the arm. Virgil winced and Mr Hutton frowned before leading him down the corridor.

Nurse Walker took one look at Virgil as he arrived with Mr Hutton, before she ushered him to the nearest chair.

"Tell me what happened, darling," asked Nurse Walker gently.

"I fell," whispered Virgil, the tears still running down his face. Nurse Walker glanced up at Mr Hutton and her face told everything. She didn't believe a word.

"Can I have a look please, Virgil?" coaxed the Nurse. Virgil looked away and continued to hold his injured arm against his chest. "Virgil please, I want to help you but I need to have a look. I'll be gentle, I promise."

Eventually Virgil allowed Nurse Walker to examine his arm. After assessing the arm for a few minutes she allowed him to continue holding it protectively against his chest, before saying, "right, I'd like to get it checked out at hospital, Virgil." The injured boy nodded. "What's your next lesson?"

"Music," replied Virgil, quietly.

"Right, Mr Hutton," started Nurse Walker, and turned towards her colleague, who was hovering by the door. "Can you tell Mr Harris that I'm taking Virgil to hospital, please?"

"Certainly," nodded Mr Hutton, and added before he left the room. "I hope everything's sorted out for you, Virgil."

"Come Virgil, my dear," instructed Nurse Walker after Mr Hutton had left, "let's get you checked out."

* * *

News normally travelled fast around Wharfton School like wild fire and this day was no exception. The tutors quickly heard about Virgil's arm from Mr Hutton and there was a great deal of speculation about how it could have happened. No-one believed that the younger boy had simply fallen.

"What can we do?" asked Mr Harris, the music teacher. Virgil was one of his favourites.

"Without Virgil giving us more information…nothing," replied Mr Hutton, as they all sat in the staff room discussing the issue.

"Perhaps he's being bullied again?" suggested Mr Endon.

Mr Hutton shook his head, "he's not said that."

"But would he really tell us," added Mr Harris, sadly. "Besides it was sorted out last year."

"We thought it was," replied Mr Endon.

* * *

Eventually the news reached Wharfton Academy. Scott Tracy was busily working in the library that lunchtime when his friend, Justin, appeared.

"Have you heard, Scott?"

"Scott didn't looked up from his work, "heard what, Justin?"

"About Virgil."

Scott's head snapped up, "what about him?"

"You've not heard the rumours?"

"No…get to the point, Justin!"

"People are saying that the bullying's started again."

"You're joking!" exclaimed Scott, and he started to cram his belongings into his bag immediately. "I damn well sorted this last year! Where's Virgil now?"

"We think he's gone to hospital."

"HOSPITAL?" exploded Scott. "Why the hell was I not told? He's my brother!"

Justin shrugged as Scott left. Had he done the right thing telling him? Scott was well known for his fiery outbursts.

Scott stood outside the library, looking around him before he pulled out his mobile phone and quickly dialled a number.

"John…yep…mmm…hmmm. We've got a problem…big problem. Can you meet me in the usual spot in five minutes, please?"

"OK, Scott. No worries. See ya there."

* * *

"What's the problem, Scott?" asked John.

"Virgil, he's gone to hospital," replied Scott, pacing around like a trapped tiger. Rumours are flying around that the bullying's started up."

"No! No way, we'd have heard surely," replied John uneasily, before uncharacteristically snapping, "will you just stop pacing around for one minute?!"

"Sorry," replied Scott sheepishly and looked at his elder brother. "Dunno... Archer's scum! A piece of shit! And he's capable of hiding anything. I'm gonna kill him, if he's done anything to Virg. No holding back this time."

John shook his head, "and you want me to come with you to make sure you don't kill him?"

"This is not funny, John. I'm gonna find that little maggot and do his head in!"

"What about, Virg?"

"Sort Archer out first!"

* * *

**Author's note**

**Ok guys, there is your update direct from Germany. That will be it for another two weeks. I do so love suspense! Take care.**


	9. Chapter 9

**

* * *

**

Ok, here is another short chapter. Enjoy and thanks again to all my wonderful reviewers.

**Again I don't own the Thunderbirds, just James Archer and the rest of the school!**

**Strong language in this chapter so if you get easily offended please don't read. You have been warned!**

* * *

**Thursday 25****th**** November 1992**

**Well, here I am back in my room…my arm has been plastered and I've been given painkillers for the pain (obviously!)…I just thank God that it was my left arm and not my right one. Actually it's my left elbow that has been fractured but anyway I'd never have forgiven James if it had been my right one! But it's still shit, sorry for swearing but it is…I can barely do anything myself, plus, I haven't even told anyone what happened yet. Dad would freak and want to come over straightaway, John would try and sort it and Scott, well…God only knows what he would do. I think he'd go mad to put it mildly! I just want to let it subside and maybe James'll be better after a few days, I don't think he meant it either. **

"Fight, fight," chanted voices from outside Virgil's room.

"What the hell..." muttered Virgil, before placing his diary next to his bed and gingerly getting up to look out of the window.

"Oh shit..."

Virgil clutched the window sill, before stumbling back to the bed. The noise outside was building to a crescendo.

**Never mind, already know what Scott would do…seems he's already found out and James is about to also see what sort of fighter Scott really is. I should have known that people would've already found out in this school cos news travels so fast. I expect Gordon and Gordon already know now…**

Suddenly Virgil threw down his pen and walked quickly out of the room. A few minutes later he returned having second thoughts. The window would be a better viewpoint for him. He did not need to confront James Archer again.

* * *

_Outside Virgil's window_

James was lying on the ground and Scott was standing over him.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! HE'S 12 YEARS OLD! IF YOU EVER, EVER LAY A FINGER ON HIM AGAIN, I'LL MAKE SURE YOU DON'T STAND UP, EVER AGAIN. YOU HEAR ME, ARCHER?"

James scrambled up and stood face to face with Scott. "Who said I did anything?" he sneered.

"Don't play games. I know full well it was you, and I swear I'll make your life a living hell, if you do anything else!"

"Ooo, make me!" and Scott made as if to hit him again but John stopped him.

"Scott, don't! You're gonna get yourself kicked out of school and Dad'll do his nut!" cried John, grabbing his younger brother and pulling him back.

James laughed but just at that moment Mr Hutton approached the group and silence descended.

"James, John and Scott, can you see me in my office, please?" As well as being the English tutor, Mr Hutton was also deputy head of Wharfton School.

All three boys nodded and meekly followed him towards the main school building, in the Academy.

* * *

**Shit, as if this couldn't get any worse…Scott is about to get in so much trouble cos of me and he was only looking out for me. What can I do? My life is shit, and I'm shit…I can't even look after myself. Gotta rely on my elder brothers. Door, gotta go.**

One of Virgil's class was outside and told him that Mr Hutton wanted to see him in his office. Virgil sighed. He knew what it was about.

* * *

**Author's note**

**Sorry this is so short guys. I will get another chapter up soon as I am back from Germany now. Promise!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Nice long chapter for all my fantastic reviewers. Thanks again for all your support. You know who you are. I hope you enjoy this next lot.**

**Again, I am not out to make any money on the wonderful Thunderbirds or the Tracy family. But James Archer and the rest are my creations!**

**Mild swearing in this chapter, but you know the drill by now. **

* * *

Virgil entered Mr Hutton's office to see James, Scott and John standing there.

"Virg, you OK?" asked Scott.

Virgil nodded, "I'm alright. Nothing that won't get better."

"Right," started Mr Hutton, after he had retrieved four chairs. "I don't know what is going on here, but what I do know is that Virgil has indeed broken his arm. Fractured his left elbow to be more precise, and it is not clear how he did it. I would appreciate any more information that can shed light on the situation."

"No idea," replied James, looking down at his hands as he spoke.

"I reckon it was him, sir," stated Scott, looking Mr Hutton straight in the eye as he spoke. "I just know that he gave him all that grief last year, and what is it they say…a leopard doesn't change his spots."

"Mmm, but we don't have any proof, unless James admits it or Virgil says what happened."

"I told you, I don't know anything!" retorted James, glaring at Scott.

"I really did fall!" replied Virgil, stealing a small glance at James, but it was not lost on Scott and John.

"I think you need to speak to James, sir," suggested Scott, looking sideways at John and nodding slightly.

"I'll decide that, please Scott. Now, in the meantime you can go. I do not expect to witness what happened today again, is that clear? There is always another way of sorting things out other than violence."

"Yes sir," replied Scott, and John got up to go too.

"Not you, John. I want to speak to you."

"See you later, Scott," added John as he sat back down.

"Right, James, you can go. I don't want to see you fighting again, is that clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"OK," continued Mr Hutton, after James had gone. "John, I need you to keep an eye on Scott, please. I am well aware he has a fiery temper and I don't want to see his intelligence wasted, through suspension or even worse expulsion."

"Yes, sir, I'll do my best."

"I know he means well, but violence is not the answer, and you of all people know that."

John nodded, hugged Virgil, whispering, "you take care, bro. Remember we're always here for you."

After John left Mr Hutton asked Virgil again what happened but still his question was met with the same answer.

"I really did fall, sir. It was my fault."

"OK, Virgil, but please tell us if there is a problem, anything at all. That's what we're here for, remember that."

Virgil nodded and quietly left the room. Mr Hutton sighed. He knew that Virgil hadn't fallen and he also knew that Scott was probably right. But what could he do without proof? He needed to contact Virgil's father now because he had a right to know what was going on.

* * *

_Tracy Mansion_

"Oh good afternoon, can I speak to Mr Tracy, please" asked Mr Hutton.

"Can I ask who's calling?" replied Jeff Tracy's butler, George.

"It's Mr Hutton, deputy head at Wharfton School. It's a matter of some importance."

"One minute please and I will get Mr Tracy for you."

"Thank you very much," replied Mr Hutton.

A few minutes later Jeff came to the phone, "this is Jeff Tracy."

"Mr Tracy… Mike Hutton here from Wharfton. There has been an incident involving one of your sons."

"Oh God…" and Jeff found images of Gordon blowing up the school flashing through his mind. "What's Gordon done now?"

"Gordon…no it's Virgil."

"Virgil?" repeated Jeff in surprise.

"He's broken his arm."

"Broken his arm, how… why?"

"Unfortunately we are uncertain but he seems fine. It's been plastered and bandaged but…"

"And you don't know how this happened?" repeated Jeff in disbelief.

"Not as yet, but…"

"Well, I want to speak to Virgil myself. I'm going to leave right away and come and see him."

"Yes Mr Tracy, I will arrange for you to be met."

"Thank you," and after Jeff had hung up the phone shouted, "George, I need to get to the school immediately. Can you get the car ready, please?"

George poked his head round the door, "yes sir, coming right up. I hope everything's OK, sir."

"So do I George, so do I," sighed Jeff as he packed a few things. Soon Jeff was on his way to Wharfton.

* * *

While Jeff was travelling to the school, John and Scott were holding a whispered discussion in the library after lessons had concluded for the day.

"You were damn lucky to get away with that, Scott," stated John.

"Hmm, still think it was him though. If you hadn't stopped me, I'd have swung for him again!"

"God, listen to yourself, Scott! You would've got kicked out for sure if I hadn't stopped you. Plus, you've no proof!"

"I've a gut feeling it's him and I'm normally right."

"Psst!" hissed a voice and both John and Scott looked around. "Boo!"

"Gordon!" exclaimed John and Scott simultaneously.

"Surprise," grinned the 10 year old and sat down next to them.

"How the he…how on earth did you get in here?" smiled Scott.

"On purleeze, give me some credit. I might only be 10 but I know you two better than you think. John you're always here and Scott…well, you're always with John."

"Got us there, Scott."

"Yeah, but how'd you get in?" pressed Scott.

"Just told the truth…"

"The truth?" repeated Scott, "you wouldn't know the truth if it came up and laughed at you!"

"Very funny!" retorted Gordon. "I just said I needed to see my elder brothers cos it was important."

"Important, how?" added John.

"Cos Alan's in trouble."

"Not him as well…how?" sighed Scott, wondering if they could ever have a peaceful day at school.

"He's OK…just not done his homework."

"OK…and you snuck in here to tell us that?" asked John, suspiciously

"No, but I had to say something. Was as good as anything."

"What happened about the truth?" added Scott.

"He _is _in trouble, Scott but there's something else too," replied Gordon worriedly.

"God, what now?" retorted John.

"Virgil…there's rumours that he was in a fight and broke his arm, is that true?" and Gordon's expression showed a mixture of worry and concern.

Scott and John exchanged glances and eventually John said, "well, yes…and no."

"Yes and no, what's that meant to mean?"

"Yes, cos unfortunately Virg has broken his arm…his elbow actually," and Gordon's eyes widened in shock.

"But," continued John, "he wasn't in a fight. Actually we're not sure what happened. Scott was in the fight though."

"Cool, why?" asked Gordon.

Scott smiled sheepishly before saying, "James Archer…lost my temper and…"

"Hit him," finished John.

"Wow, really. Cool," admired Gordon. "What happened?"

"I pulled him off before Scott killed him," continued John.

"Oh my God, is Virg being bullied again? Wait till I get my hands on James!"

"Don't think a 10 year old'll be much of a match for James, Gordon," laughed Scott, "but Virg'll appreciate the support."

"Hmm," murmured Gordon.

"I think James is up to no good! But Virg won't tell us so not much we can do," continued Scott.

"I'll try and help," replied Gordon. "Try and look out for him but…"

"Sssh," hissed John, and pulled Gordon down underneath the table.

"The library's closing now, boys," stated Mr Smith as he approached their table.

"But it's only 6!" complained Scott.

"I know Scott, but much as I love having you here," and Mr Smith winked, "some of us _do_ have a home to go too."

"OK," conceded Scott, "we'll go quietly!" and Mr Smith left to pack up his things.

"Gordon, go now," hissed John. "We'll see you outside, by the oak tree," and Gordon nodded before slipping outside the room while Mr Smith's back was turned.

* * *

"Gordon, you're gonna have to go. If you're not back by 7, you're gonna get it," ordered Scott, as the trio met underneath the huge tree.

Gordon nodded disappointedly.

"Don't get in any fights like I did, it was stupid," added Scott firmly.

"No, I won't. Let me know if anything changes with Virg, and I'll keep an eye on him too."

John and Scott nodded as Gordon ran off. Soon they turned towards their own dorm.

* * *

**Author's note**

**Thought you could do with a more light hearted chapter, so here we are. Got to love Gordon!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Short chapter here guys. I kind of like the whole suspense thing, sorry.**

**Anyway, yet again thanks to my wonderful reviewers. Do keep reading and reviewing.**

**And yet again, I don't own the Tracy family, just the rest of them.**

* * *

****

**Thursday 25th November 1992, 8pm**

**Well, my arm has finally decided to stop throbbing and although still hurts, it's not as bad as it was. I just wish I could look after myself, but I am such a wimp! There is one good thing to come out of this, Dad has just phoned me and he's coming to the school to talk to me. I bet he's found out about this. I wonder what Mr Hutton said, and I wonder what Dad's gonna say to me. Maybe he'll take me out of school? That would be so cool, could get home schooled and then get away from James Archer forever! **

Suddenly Virgil stopped writing because he'd noticed his prized possession lying next to his bed because every night without fail he said goodnight to it. He had had a great idea. One that he was hopeful would work.

**I've just seen my drawing done by Mom. I say goodnight to her every night through that. But, if I carried it around with me, maybe it would give me some more hope. She would be looking out for me, protecting me and James couldn't hurt me. I know that I would be OK with her around. ****She drew it a few days before her and Dad went on THAT skiing trip. I know cos I was watching, and trying to copy it but it was no way as good as hers. She was the best artist ever! I'll never be as good as her, even with all the tricks that she taught me. **

**Going to see dad now…**

* * *

**Well, that went well! I just couldn't tell Dad what was going on. I feel like such a liar and it's not something that I like doing but I have too. I think he believed me, think Mr Hutton did too but my brothers…well, they'll be another story completely. Anyway, what happened in the meeting with Dad, it started weirdly cos….**

* * *

_Earlier that evening _

Virgil met Jeff in Mr Hutton's office and Jeff hugged him tightly before they sat down.

"I've asked your elder brothers to come too, Virgil. I hope you don't mind but we need to get this sorted out," started Mr Hutton.

Virgil nodded his head slowly. What else could he say? They were his brothers after all and his family.

"Hey, little bro," greeted Scott, as he and John walked in. "How you doing?"

"OK," replied Virgil, forcing a smile onto his face. It was going to be so much more difficult with them there.

"So, Virgil tell us what happened again, please?" pressed Mr Hutton.

"I fell…"

"How?" asked Jeff, turning to look at his son and putting a reassuring arm on his shoulder.

"Down the stairs."

"The stairs?" repeated Scott, "from where?"

"The dorm…just lost my footing."

"And that's it?" asked Mr Hutton.

Virgil nodded.

"Mr Hutton," started Jeff, "if you don't mind, I'd like a little time alone with my family. I want to try and get to the bottom of this."

"Of course, Mr Tracy. Take all the time you want."

After Mr Hutton left, Scott blurted out, "it's so not true, Dad. It's James Archer, he's behind all this."

"John?" asked Jeff. "What do you think?"

"Honestly…I just don't know. Virg hasn't said that, and I don't wanna jump to conclusions like Scott."

Jeff nodded and looked at Virgil, "Virgil, are you telling the truth?"

Virgil nodded but tears started falling down his face.

"Damn it, Scott! Look what you've done now. You're upsetting him," scolded John. Immediately jumping up to hug Virgil.

After a few minutes, Virgil said, "it's not Scott. I _am_ telling the truth but my arm just hurts that's all. I can't sleep at night, and my work is bad."

This was the most Virgil had said since the meeting began, and there was a short silence.

"Don't worry about that, Virgil. As long as you're not hiding anything, that's the main thing."

Virgil nodded, "promise."

"I will tell your tutors, but they're already aware of what you did…"

"I know."

"You sure you fell?" pressed Scott.

"How many time does he have to say it, Scott?" retorted John.

"OK, OK…just making sure. Gordon's gonna keep an eye on him, Dad cos me and John can't really. Well, not anymore than we're doing!"

"OK…right, Virgil get to bed. How are you for tablets?" asked Jeff.

"OK."

"Good, Scott, John, you two can go too. I'll see you in two weeks for the Christmas vacation anyway," and he hugged the two eldest.

"Bye Virg, take care," said John, as they left.

"And you," started Jeff, turning to Virgil, "come on, I'll see you to your room and then speak to Mr Hutton. I also said I would say hi to the other two."

* * *

**I've just checked my tablets and still got a full bottle, so ok for the moment. It was great to see dad but I just couldn't say the real reason and it killed me for lying. I just don't think the other two believe me…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Very short chapter again people. Apologies, but this weekend I will endeavour to put up the next one.**

**Once again, I don't own the magnificent Tracy family, just stupid James Archer and the rest of the school.**

**Thanks again to my reviewers and readers. Don't forget to review. I can take the criticism!! **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

The next day dawned and just like Virgil had promised himself, he picked up the special drawing that his Mum had drawn before she was tragically killed and carefully placed it in between two heavy books so it didn't get damaged in his school bag. At lunchtime he was going to try and achieve what he couldn't when she was alive and copy it. He knew she would be watching his efforts, and he was determined to give her something to be proud of. However, Virgil couldn't ignore the niggling feeling at the back of his mind that something was wrong…

After morning lessons he ventured outside and settled himself down in his favourite spot over looking the school grounds. It was amazing and would have made a great picture. But first things first, and he took out his Mum's drawing and a sheet of his own plain paper. Just as he put pencil to paper, there was a shout.

"Virg, hey."

Virgil sighed inwardly before smiling and looking up, "hey Gordon."

"How's the arm?"

"Not too bad, better today."

"What you doing?"

"Drawing…that one that mom did before she died."

"Don't remember that one."

"You were probably too young, Gordy," and Virgil grinned at Gordon's expression.

"I was 7, and I can too remember her," replied Gordon indignantly.

"OK, was only joking."

"Let me see it when you're done, hey Virg?"

"Yup."

"Gotta go," and Gordon ran off to see his friend, Jesse.

* * *

Virgil was completely absorbed in his drawing when James Archer and his group approached him.

"What's up, squirt?"

Virgil looked up quickly and the adrenalin kicked in, ready for a response from his brain.

"Shut it, James!" he replied and there was a shocked silence. Virgil was probably the most surprised. He had not imagined coming out with something like that.

"Ooo, tough talk, hey! Has Scott been teaching you? I warned you about that squirt, didn't I?"

Virgil nodded, wondering what was coming next.

"I said if you told anyone, you would get it and I wasn't joking but …" Suddenly James noticed the precious drawing that Virgil was holding.

"I swear, I didn't say. He found out himself…" stammered Virgil.

"Right, but you won't ever be doing it again will you, squirt," and he snatched Lucy's drawing out of Virgil's hands.

"GIVE THAT BACK!" shouted Virgil, at the top of his lungs. "That's mine," and he tried to take it back but James was holding it out of reach.

"What…this? Why's it so special to you?"

"None of your business…just give it back," and he jumped up in vain to try and snatch it from James' hands.

"No…this'll teach you not to mess with me," and he tore up the drawing into little bits, right infront of Virgil's eyes.

Virgil screamed and sank to the floor crying his heart out. James and his friends started laughing and just left. Eventually a small group of people had gathered.

There was a great deal of whispering and some people offered to help but Virgil wasn't having any of it. Instead he packed up his stuff, ripped up the drawing he had started and tossed it over the school ground. The wind took the remains and they flew over the school and over the nearest meadow. He did the same with Lucy's drawing, and at once Virgil knew what he had to do. He said a quick prayer before he pushed his way through the group and back to his dorm, still crying. There was not much time and he had so much to do.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok, here we are, extra long chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**Don't own the Thunderbirds remember.**

**Very strong swearing in this one, we do have a Scott Tracy remember! If you are easily offended, don't read. I will not be held accountable for any offence taken.**

**Tip: get some tissues handy, you will need them. Sorry guys.**

* * *

Friday had started at Wharfton School. 11am came and went and still no sign of Virgil Tracy. He was late for music rehearsal.

"Nate," asked Mr Harris, "go and find Virgil, it's not like him to be late. I really need him to practise too. It's less than two weeks until the State Championships and thanks to him we have a real chance this year."

"Yes sir," and Nate sped off.

A few minutes later, Nate had returned.

"Nate…" questioned Mr Harris, noticing his look.

"It's V…Virgil, you've g…gotta come and quick," stammered Nate.

* * *

"Shit," stated Mr Harris, and Nate just stood there. He had never, ever heard a tutor at Whafton swear. "Nate…go and ring for an ambulance and HURRY!"

Nate moved faster than he had in his life. He just knew that Virgil was depending on him!

* * *

Soon the paramedics had arrived and there was a great deal of commotion and pupils were scrambling to look out of nearby windows.

"Someone's fallen over again!" whispered Justin to Scott, as they noticed the ambulance pull up.

Scott laughed, unaware of what lay ahead of him. "Must be pretty serious."

* * *

"I'm sorry," stated the paramedic, turning towards Mr Harris.

"Oh Christ…" murmured Mr Harris and found himself holding onto the open door as his legs threatened to give way. Eventually he stumbled out into the corridor, where there was a large group gathered.

"There is nothing to see," stated Mr Harris firmly. "Now, go and find something else to do, please," and the group slowly filtered away whispering about what was happening. "Nate, can you come here, please?" added Mr Harris. "I need you to find John and Scott, Nate. Tell them they are to come to Mr Hutton's room."

"Yes sir."

"Do not say anything else is that clear?"

Nate nodded and left. Mr Harris sighed and realised that he had the more difficult task of telling the two youngest Tracys, Gordon and Alan. But first…time to contact Jeff Tracy.

* * *

Nate knocked on the door to the 10th Grade History lesson in a dream like state. How on earth was he meant to hide this from Scott Tracy, of all people? Nate heard Mr Edwards reply and slowly opened the door, making his expression as normal as possible.

"Mr Harris wants to see Scott in Mr Hutton's room immediately please, Mr Edwards?"

There was silence and whispers went around the room.

"Scott, you'd better go. You'll be able to catch up easily next lesson and Justin'll give you the homework."

Scott nodded in bewilderment as he started to pack up his stuff.

"See ya, Scott," called Justin.

As Scott and Nate left, Scott said, "what's this about? I don't even know you!"

"Sorry, Mr Harris wants to see you…"

"The music teacher?" questioned Scott, "how weird!"

Nate nodded, "do you know where John is?"

Scott now looked even more perplexed and said, "John…as in my brother. Why do you want him?"

"Mr Harris does…"

"Whoa…hold on a sec, John can't do music to save his life so…"

Nate started to look uncomfortable and said, "do you know where John'll be?"

"Math but…hey slow down," added Scott, as Nate walked quickly on. "Is this about Virg? What's he done now?"

Nate ignored the question but Scott stopped him and turned him to face him, "he's my brother," he replied simply. "I have a right to know!"

"I can't say," replied Nate, while turning pale. "I promised…you'll find out soon enough."

All at once they had arrived at the Maths room.

"Scott," replied John in surprise, after he saw his younger brother. "What's going on?"

Scott shrugged, "no idea, all a bit of a mystery but we've gotta see Mr Harris," and he looked at Nate, "some message from Nate."

"And you're Nate?" asked John, as they left the room heading towards the music block.

Nate nodded, "but I promised I would just fetch you two, I'm sorry…no explanations."

Soon the trio had arrived in Mr Hutton's room, and Mr Hutton looked up as they entered. Mr Hutton then said, "thank you, Nate. You can go please. John, Scott, take a seat please."

"I don't understand," started Scott, as they sat down. "What's this about? Is Virgil in major trouble or something? I thought we were seeing Mr Harris?"

"Not exactly…" replied Mr Hutton, and looked at the eldest Tracys gravely. "I have some extremely bad news for you, and I am so sorry that I have to say this."

Scott and John looked at each other, wondering what on earth he was going to say.

"Virgil has…" but Mr Hutton's voice caught in his throat and he took a deep breath before he tried again. "Virgil has been found in his room…we think, no we know, he has taken an overdose and…"

"An overdose…God is he in hospital again?" asked Scott, with a nervous laugh. "Dad's gonna do his nut if he's there again."

"No, Scott," sighed Mr Hutton. "He's not in hospital, he's…dead," and he stopped abruptly.

"NO!…" and Scott jumped up shouting, "no way, not Virgil, you're lying. He wouldn't have done that…I mean, he's got us…he's…" but then his voice tailed off as he noticed Mr Hutton's serious face.

"I am so sorry…he was clearly very depressed and felt that there was nothing else he could do."

At the realisation of what had happened John started crying and left the room. Scott stared after him in astonishment. He was still in shock.

"I don't…" but at that moment the door opened and in walked Jeff Tracy. His eyes were red and he had clearly been crying.

"Dad…" started Scott, "tell me it's not true, I mean, this is Virgil…please," but Jeff Tracy shook his head and pulled Scott in to a hug. Scott's immediate shock was changing into denial. Mr Hutton decided that the kindest thing to do was to leave the room. Gordon and Alan would be told in due course.

* * *

Meanwhile in the toilets John was crying his heart out. His heart already felt like it had shattered into a million tiny pieces. He couldn't stop thinking that there should have been more he could have done to stop this. Was it the bullying? Was it that bad that Virgil had felt as if there was no-one else to turn to?

Suddenly the door opened and John stopped, listening hard.

"John," started the voice.

"Dad," replied John and crept out, starting to cry again as he saw Jeff standing there. Jeff hugged his son, and just let him cry. "Why Dad?"

"I don't know, son. I don't suppose we'll ever know."

"This is all my fault. I should have done something."

"Like what?"

John sighed, in between sobs, "I don't know, but I was supposed to be his elder brother and fat lot of good I did. Where's Scott?"

"Left him in the room," but at that moment they heard a voice outside.

"Shit…Scott," guessed John, after looking outside. They both ran outside to see Scott confronting James Archer.

"YOU'RE GONNA DAMN WELL PAY FOR THIS NOW! I mean it!" screamed Scott, and launched himself on James. Both boys landed on the ground, and Scott started punching James over and over again as if his life depended on it.

Jeff pulled his son off James, as Scott continued his verbal abuse. "YOU SON OF A BITCH, YOU CAN ROT IN HELL! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE. YOU'RE A FUCKING MURDERER, AND IF I COULD KILL YOU AND GET AWAY WITH IT, I WOULD!"

"Scott, forget it!" sighed John, "he's not worth it! Virg wouldn't want this!"

Scott was led back inside, while sending murderous glances at James. John slowly followed.

* * *

**Author's note**

**I don't own James Archer after this, any takers gratefully received! Hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will follow in due course.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for the pile of reviews for the last chapter. Things should get easier now, and don't worry, there is more to come. We haven't seen the last of Scott's temper!**

**Yet again, I don't own the Thunderbirds, just the rest of them. Enjoy.**

* * *

As Jeff reached the building, Scott loosened his grip and ran towards Virgil's dormitory. John turned a pained expression towards Jeff.

"Just let him go, John. It's his way of dealing."

"But he's not even shown any emotion yet. He's our brother!"

Jeff just shook his head sadly, "he will in time. He always likes to look strong. Can you come with me when I tell Gordon and Alan, please John?"

"Mr Harris was fetching them," he replied as the duo approached the door to Mr Hutton's office. As Jeff opened the door, Gordon came running over and hugged Jeff.

"Dad, I've missed you."

"Missed you too, son," and he smiled over at Gordon, as he let his sons into the empty office.

"Are we going home, Dad?"

"Not exactly," replied Jeff as he sat down with John next to him.

"Is it you, John?" asked Gordon, looking from John to Jeff and back again.

John laughed in spite of the situation, "no Gordy, I'm fine. You can't get rid of me that easily."

Gordon smiled in relief as Jeff said, "right boys, there is no easy way of telling you this so I'm going to just say it…Virgil has had a slight accident and…"

"Is he in hospital?" interrupted Gordon.

"No, worse than that I'm afraid, he…"

"Can't be dead, surely?" asked Gordon, looking from Jeff to John for some reassurance.

Jeff nodded his head, "I'm sorry, I…"

"NOOOOO," shouted Gordon, just at the same time that Alan started crying and John got up to hug his youngest brother. Suddenly there was a loud crash as Gordon angrily swept a pile of papers off Mr Hutton's desk. "HE CAN'T BE DEAD, I BAKED HIM A BIRTHDAY CAKE."

Jeff said nothing but just gently touched his son's shoulder and turned Gordon to face him. Gordon looked at him with tear filled eyes and hugged his Dad sobbing into his shoulder. While consoling Gordon, John looked sadly at his father and shook his head sadly. How on earth were they ever going to get through this?

* * *

Meanwhile, Scott had crept up to Virgil's room and when John found him he was reading through a book.

"Scott," asked John, "what you reading?"

Scott looked up in surprise, tears falling down his face. He was clearly engrossed in the book.

"Are you OK, bro?" asked John, concerned as he walked over to the bed.

Scott nodded, "it's his diary…you know that one we saw the last time we were hear but didn't press. God, I wish we had now, we'd have found out everything. His life was a mess John…and we didn't know. Why didn't he say? I could have done something, but I didn't have the chance."

John said nothing but just hugged his younger brother, as a fresh wave of tears fell down Scott's face. Even the tough looking Scott was susceptible to emotion sometimes.

"Can I have a look?" asked John, and Scott nodded. "But not in here, it's too weird!"

"It's Virg's…" replied Scott, clearly stung by John's reaction.

"Maybe for you, but I just don't like it…"

"Fine, we can go to my room then."

After crossing the school grounds, they eventually reached the dormitory housing John and Scott's rooms. The place was deserted and they reached Scott's room in no time at all. Once there, they opened up the diary again and it fell open to the last entry. After looking at each other, they started to read.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Sorry this is short. I sadly like suspense for too much. Promise I'll make it worth it!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Next chapter for my loyal fans. Hopefully it will start to explain a few things now.**

**I still don't own the Tracys, and unfortunately never will do. If I did, I would give Virgil a huge hug though, poor guy.**

**Read and review, you know the drill. See you with the next lot.**

* * *

_The day before_

**Thursday 26****th**** November 1992**

**I've made my decision and no-one will change my mind. I'm a waste of space and so is my life. I'm truly sorry for what I'm gonna put my family through but I can't go on! I s'pose in a way James has won and Scott would tell me to be strong but there's only a certain amount of punishment I can take. Infact punishment is not strong enough, it's mental torture and it's getting me down.**

**I miss mom, more than ever now and since her picture was destroyed the pain has been unbearable. THIS is the only way to heal my pain but first…a note to dad and my brothers and then individual letters. There are some things that can only be said individually.**

* * *

On a separate page Virgil started writing to his family.

**Dear Dad, John, Scott, Gordon and Gordon,**

**Please don't blame yourselves…you all helped me so much but the end has now come. I can't go on and to be honest, I don't want to. I've tried to be strong but James destroyed my treasured drawing. You know…that one that mom drew only days before she went ski-ing with you, dad. My soul died when that happened and I felt lost and empty. That drawing had been my final link with mom and now it's gone. I know you're gonna be upset but I figured I owed you all an explanation. Please don't blame yourselves and Scott, I'm really referring to you. I know all about that temper of yours! Take care and make sure you live life to the full, while you still can!**

**Love Virgil**

After folding the sheet in half, Virgil wrote the names on the front of the paper and put it to one side.

"Right, Alan now," muttered Virgil, as he took a fresh sheet of paper and placed it infront of him. "I figured he'd be the easiest as he's probably too young to understand. But he needs to receive a letter too!"

**Hi Alan, my little baby brother. I know you're probably too young to understand what's going on but I wanted to include you. Maybe one day when you're older, dad, John, or Scott will explain why. What you must understand is this had nothing to do with you and you must not blame yourself.**

**Scott has told me how well you're doing with your tennis and I am so proud of you. Keep going and you'll win the School Championship, maybe even the US Open eventually. But please don't forget your schoolwork, Dad would flip! Take care, Al, you've been the best youngest brother ever!**

**Love Virgil**

After writing the first letter, Virgil glanced up at the clock and realised that lunchtime was nearly over. Lessons were due to start but there was no way he could go back. He would have to pretend he was ill so he could return to his room.

* * *

**Author's note**

**Sorry for the delay. My best friend has just had a baby and time was just running away from me. But I'm back on track now, don't worry. Stay tuned for the next update! **


	16. Chapter 16

**This chapter is a bit longer than the last one, so I hope the wait was worth it.**

**Again don't own the Thunderbirds, just the rest of them, although sometimes I wonder!**

**Please read and review and enjoy, and thanks once again to my readers who keep reviewing. It's always much appreciated.**

* * *

**That worked easily,** wrote Virgil, after he returned to his room. **Mr Edwards took one look at my pale face and told me…well, ordered me to see the nurse at once. Of course, I'm back in my room, ready to continue with my plans. I'll do Gordon next and leave John and Scott to the end, somehow I think they'll be the hardest!**

**Hi Gordy (I know how much you hate that name!)** wrote Virgil on another sheet on paper.

**Thanks a lot for the birthday cake. It made my birthday extra special and I'm really sorry I couldn't eat it all. All the more for you though!**

**We've shared so many happy times, Gordy and I'm so sorry to be leaving you. Remember our holiday to Hawaii where you got stung by that jellyfish. I'm still not sure it was a Man o' War you know but it certainly gave Scott something to laugh about! You were only 6, so guess he could have helped but he was too busy laughing. But even you were able to look back at that incident and laugh, well…sometimes anyway! Remember, the year after we went to the Caribbean, and you encouraged, well forced me to hold my breath under the water. I nearly drowned but you showed your talent underwater even at 7 years old, by getting me out. I don't think Scott was too impressed with you. I remember for the rest of the vacation he didn't let me out of his sight, but that's big brothers for you. And that is what you have to do for Alan, Gordy, you must be there for him whenever he needs you.**

**Do keep up with your swimming, you have a great talent and you really can't waste it. I know you'll get to the Olympics at some stage and I'll be very, very proud of you, as will everyone. I'll always be looking out for you, Gordy…don't you forget that.**

**Love Virgil**

Virgil was on a roll now, and he folded up Gordon's letter, sealing it in an envelope, like he had done with Alan's. Quickly he picked up the pen again and started on another sheet of paper.

**Hi Scott…**but then he stopped…what on earth was he going to write? Even as he thought that, the tears came to his eyes. Scott meant everything to him. Tears started to fall, splattering the new sheet of paper, like raindrops on a window. After a few minutes, he dragged his sleeve across his face, crumpled up the piece of paper and started again on another sheet.

**Hi John, **

**You know what John, there's so much I want to tell you and share with you, as you're the eldest and will know exactly what to do! But guess, I'll have to settle for writing it…I know we haven't always been that close but I do admire your thoughtfulness and calmness…about everything. Nothing ever seems to faze you, unlike Scott, who seems to lose it about the slightest things. Try and keep him in check will you! Out of everyone, you're the only one who he'll listen to. **

**I don't know about the rest of us, but you're the only one, who I can share my secrets with and now is the time to tell you something…I have sometimes been jealous of the friendship and brotherliness that you and Scott share. I know, me and Scott have always been close, but you him, well…you're practically the same age and that's gotta count for something. I'm sorry, John, that I was so jealous of you, it was stupid and no one could have asked for a better eldest brother. I know all the kids in my class thought you were so cool and I was so lucky to have you. I just didn't realise it at the time, but ironically when I'm gonna leave you, I now know I am really lucky to have known you. By the way, don't lose that talent to hack into stuff…you never know when it could come in handy and thanks to you, I was able to get help from you and Scott about my Geography homework that morning, very early morning! I'm sorry I had to put you in that position, but you're so great with computers, and I know you'll do really well at Cambridge John, and make Dad proud of you. I'll always be proud of you!**

**Love Virgil**

After writing John's letter, Virgil sighed, realising that he couldn't delay the inevitable much longer. Eventually he felt ready to write to Scott, well…as ready as he'd ever be!

**Dear Scott,**

**You wouldn't believe how hard it was to write this. Words can't say how grateful I am for all the help. I know it wasn't enough and as I'm writing this I know how angry you must be cos you couldn't solve the problem. James was scared of you and always will be but you can't get kicked out of school, Scott, however much you want to kill him! You were lucky to get away with it yesterday even though it was a great punch! You just need to learn to use it correctly and as much as I want to say, hit him, I can't…trust me though, he'll pay sooner or later for what he's done!**

**In the meantime, concentrate on becoming a pilot. That'll be so cool. Gordon already thinks the world of you, Scott and don't let him down. I know once you get there, you'll be the best pilot ever in the USAF. Everyone else'll have to watch out for you. We'll all be so proud of you. Don't rest until you get the highest grade point average ever, Scott. Everyone knows you'll get it. The thing I never told you is how much you're liked by the kids in my class. They all think you're great and always like hearing stories from when me and you were younger.**

**Look after everyone Scott, for me. I know John's older but you've always been so confident and out going. Make sure you and John stay close. You've got a special bond, don't break it. I'll stop now…but I could go on forever. I'll never forget the good times we've had, Scott.**

**Take care,**

**Love Virgil**


	17. Chapter 17

**Welcome to the penultimate chapter guys. I hope you enjoy the last bit.**

**Once again, I don't own the wonderful Tracy family, merely the rest of them at Wharfton School.**

**Mild swearing in this chapter. Trust Scott hey!**

**Enjoy and read and review.**

* * *

John and Scott both jumped at the sound of the door opening and looked up guiltily as Jeff appeared.

"Wondered where you two were," and then he noticed the book. "What's that?"

"Was Virgil's," replied Scott, in a small voice.

"Didn't have any idea that he felt like this," whispered John, tears evident in his blue eyes.

Jeff walked over to the bed, followed by Gordon and Alan. Both boys sat down on the bed and Jeff nodded at Alan saying, "he's not said a word since I told them. Can I have a look?" and Jeff held out his hand for the diary. Scott nodded and handed it over.

As Jeff started to thumb sadly through the pages some envelopes fell out and landed on the floor.

"It's got my name on," noticed Gordon, picking one up. "There's one for everyone."

"Typical Virgil," whispered Scott to John. "Liked to do everything right," and John nodded.

"One for all of us too," added Jeff, as he smiled sadly and opened the sheet of paper. Silence descended as everyone read the letters.

* * *

_One hour earlier_

Virgil finished writing the letter to his dad, the final letter, sealed it in the envelope and lay back on his bed. His hand hurt from all the writing and as he waited for the dull ache to subside, he read it through.

**Hi Dad,**

**Well what do I say…you're my Dad but there were still things I couldn't say. You know now I guess…it just got too much and I'm sorry I couldn't be the son you deserve. You were the best Dad ever! I know I should have told you but it's not something that I'm proud of, plus I didn't know what to say. Guess I did a good job of keeping it from everyone!**

**It started almost as soon as James got back from his vacation. Just with me having to do his homework and stuff. It was just about bearable until I forgot to do his math homework! He broke my arm cos of it, Dad…well my elbow. I never fell! Scott was right. Should have guessed that I couldn't keep something like that from him. Please don't let him read the extent of the bullying, Dad…it could tip him over and he'll only end up doing something he'd regret.**

**You've gotta encourage everyone to achieve their dreams, Dad. And that includes you. Life is too short, start now while you still can. I love you Dad and always will.**

**Love Virgil**

Wearily Virgil got up and realised that the time had come. If he didn't get on with it, he would never have the guts to go ahead with it. But first there was one more thing he had to do…he walked over to the window and took in the view from outside for one last time. The sun was shining and it was a beautiful day. Virgil turned away as the tears came to his eyes again. He was going to miss the world and his family and friends, what friends he had left after James had turned them all away.

Finally Virgil walked over to his drawer and took out the little bottle. Most of the contents were still there, and he stared at it, wondering if he was doing the right thing. But then he thought of his mum; his heart leapt at the prospect of seeing her and that was all the encouragement he needed. Slowly he unscrewed the bottle and tipped out the little white tablets. He stared at them, realising that there weren't enough and then he remembered the other bottle that his Dad had given him for his arm. It must be here somewhere. Eventually he found it. He tipped the first bottle into his mouth, knowing he had to be quick and staggered into the bathroom to get a drink of water. He had to force the tablets down somehow, before the next lot. Quickly he did the same with the second bottle, which were harder to swallow than the first lot, but soon all the tablets were gone.

It wasn't long before the dizziness started to set in, and his vision blurred. Before he collapsed he said a quick prayer of forgiveness, begging God to show mercy on what he had done and also to look after his family. Finally Virgil fell into unconsciousness, his room spinning before it vanished before his eyes.

* * *

_Virgil's room_

"WHY THE HELL DID SOMEONE NOT TELL ME ABOUT THIS?" boomed Jeff, splitting the silence. "VIRGIL WAS BEING BULLIED, YET NO-ONE SEEMED TO KNOW!"

Scott and John both looked up shocked. "I…" started Scott.

"We didn't know," whispered John. "None of us knew."

"Yeah, he did a damn good job of hiding it," retorted Jeff. "I can't believe this…" and he snatched up the diary, realising that it was the key to Virgil's last few months at school.

"I thought I'd sorted it, Dad," replied Scott, in a soft voice.

"Well, you didn't!"

"Don't get angry at us, Dad," pleaded John, noticing that things were starting to get heated. "It's not our fault. If we'd have known, we'd have done something."

"But you _were _here!" snapped Jeff, before he stormed out of the room. In the heat of the moment he forgot the diary and Scott and John both looked at each other and nodded as one. They knew they had to read it.

* * *

Alan burst into tears after Jeff left and John went over to hug him. "He hates us!"

"Hey, he does not," replied John, glancing at Scott worriedly.

"He's just worried about what Virg went through, Al," added Scott, very unimpressed with the way Jeff had just stormed out. He should have known the effect it would have on his younger sons. Almost as soon as he spoke he noticed the letter that Jeff had flung onto the bed, before he had left. Quickly he read it, hoping to learn more about what Virgil went through.

"You sure you should be doing that, Scott?" asked John, as he noticed what he was reading. "It does have Dad's name on…"

"I want to know what happened," replied Scott shortly, but as he continued to read it, his hands started to shake. Suddenly he exclaimed, "son of a bit…"

"Scott, not in front of Gordon and Alan, please!" interrupted John.

"Sorry, but read this…" and as John read it, his face became more and more serious.

"I see. Can kind of see where you're coming from now."

"See what? I don't get it? What did happen?" asked Alan, looking at his elder brother with wide eyes.

Scott looked at John, and he said, "God took him, Al…for a better life."

"He did. Cool, when will we get to see this place?"

"We've got stuff to do here," sighed John, "but in time we'll all go."

"And meet, Virg?"

"And meet Virg."

Gordon looked at Scott's face and added, "don't do anything stupid, Scott. Dad'll go mad, plus Virg wouldn't want that, you know he wouldn't!"

Scott looked at Gordon for what seemed like an eternity before he sighed and then said, "I won't, Gordy…promise."

"Cross your heart and hope to die?"

"Yep," nodded Scott, "couldn't do that to Dad again. Speaking of Dad, shouldn't one of us check up on him?"

Before anyone could answer Jeff appeared and said, "boys, I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to blame any of you. I'm just upset…"

Scott nodded, "we know, Dad. No worries."

"By the way, you've all been granted compassionate leave and don't have to return until the start of next semester."

"Cool, that's…" started Scott, but then he noticed his Dad's frown and said, "I mean, I'm really sad obviously."

"Obviously," smiled Jeff.

"But Virgil wouldn't want us to mope about the whole time. He'd be really pleased that we were getting time off for him!" continued Scott.

Jeff managed a small laugh, "I guess so…anyway, come on let's go."

"What about his stuff?" asked Gordon. "I reckon he'd want us to take it for him."

Jeff nodded, "another good idea…don't know what I'd do without you!"

* * *

**Author's note**

**Happy New Year to everyone. Hope you all had a good one, whatever you did.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Welcome to the final chapter guys. A huge thank you to everyone who read and reviewed and I truly hope you enjoyed reading it, as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm very sad now this long and exciting journey is over.**

**Stay tuned for any more stories that may come your way.**

**For the final time then, I don't own the Tracys, never have and never will do, but I do lay claim to the school and it's occupants.**

**Enjoy, and thanks again.**

**  


* * *

  
**

_  
9 years on_

International Rescue had been created and the Tracy family now lived on their very own island, the base for the top secret organisation. Life had become easier as the years went on, after the death of Virgil, but although time was a healer his memories lived on. His bedroom had been created as haven for the rest of the family. Scott had decided that Virgil would have wanted them to carry on as normal as possible. Plus, it gave Scott or any of the family somewhere to go, if they wanted to be close to Virgil.

* * *

One day Jeff was overseeing the finishing of the Command and Control Centre, where all the emergency calls were going to be received when Scott wandered in.

"Hey Dad, how's it going?"

"Great," replied Jeff. "Just got all your portraits sorted. When we receive an emergency call, you're transported to your own Thunderbird in a lift and I thought portraits made it a little bit more professional."

"You're not wrong, it looks great," but then Scott noticed one of the portraits and gasped.

"You don't like it?"

"No, it's not that…I'm just surprised but it actually looks better than I thought! I didn't think you'd go through with that, but you've captured the likeness pretty well."

Jeff smiled and nodded, looking over at the portrait of Virgil, taken from the State Music Championship when he was only 10 years old. He'd only come second that year but the happiness was evident for all to see on his face.

"I think it's only right that he should share in our success and mark my words, we will be very successful. How could we fail…when I have the best sons in the world," and Jeff hugged Scott before they walked out of the room.

* * *

Later that night, Jeff proposed a toast to the start of a successful International Rescue organisation.

"I also hope Virgil and Lucy are looking down and like what they see," smiled Jeff before he said, "to the memory of Virgil and Lucy, and to a successful rescue outfit."

"To Virgil and mom," replied the brothers, solemnly. "And International Rescue."

**THE END**


End file.
